User blog:PoseidonHeir/PoseidonHeir's Guide To Surreal Memes
Important notice: While the majority of information here is PoseidonHeir's, other information can be contributed by more trusted users. If any Surreal Meme expert wishes to contribute their advice, please add it to this page with quotations in between, followed by a "-Advice from HERE." Greetongs, citizens of the SMW. I am PoseidonHeir, your current president and surreal YouTuber. The next elections are coming up and I still wish to fulfill my promise of making a guide to making good Surreal Memes. I will try to make the best guide possible, but it might not answer all of your questions. Before we start, I should mention the fact that there are more than one kind of Surreal Meme. There are many, MANY types, but I've devided them into two categories - traditional and modern. Traditional is the kind that were made back in the early days of Surreal Memes, with all of the common figures like Meme Man and Orang - these are still common on YouTube and some other platforms. Modern is the kind that's... different. Meme Man and Orang and other popular characters occur less here, and sometimes they just seem more abstract. It's much harder to explain them. They don't always have to be space-related or dimension-related, they can just be abstract or bizarre (I suppose, the true meaning of surreal.) The new kind is common on r/SurrealMemes. Usually, if you're posting on r/SurrealMemes, you'd want to try using the modern kind. Traditional Surreal Memes have gotten a bit unoriginal and are less and less laughed at these days. The traditional kind is still effective on YouTube and on some other platforms. But less people find them funny these days. You can still use Meme Man and Orang, just not as often, and you have to use them in clever, original ways. Other cliches from traditional Surreal Memes include space backgrounds, beware of X, mispelled words, bad grammar, bad punctuation, and more. (I believe Dr. Dark Francis has some more examples.) Anyway, these sorts of things COULD be included if they are used cleverly and originally. But bad grammar and mispellings usually get boring most of the time, so I'd suggest you use intelligent/verbose words instead. This is if you're making an r/SurrealMemes post. If you want to make a YouTube one, you shouldn't have any problem with using traditional cliches. Now, there are different types of Surreal Memes from both categories. I've listed a few of them here: -Surreal memes that take an average, everyday, casual occurence like getting a cup of coffee for example, and add bizarre aspects to it to surrealize the thing. -Regular memes, like for example, the "You vs the guy she tells you not to worry about" meme, or the Drake meme, but with bizarre and surreal elements added to it. -Absolutety nonsensical memes. These ones just don't make any sense. Whatsoever. Sometimes they have gibberish and a strange image and the two have nothing to do with each other. -"Beware of" memes, that warn the viewer about something. These are usually a traditional cliche. There are many others, that I may add later. (TBC) Category:Blog posts